


Fine Lines

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Hayes is injured and Reed takes it as a personal affront.





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: don't own, so please don't sue. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Think you’re so bloody clever, yeah?”

Hayes, not expecting the surprise visitor, blinked at Reed. 

“Sacrificing yourself - like I don’t know what you’re doing.” 

Hayes cleared his throat and asked, “Would you mind telling me?” 

He didn’t remember much of what happened - mostly Reed’s face pinched in fury and bright purple blood that glittered when it spilled. 

“You’re making yourself invaluable and it’s maddening.” 

“And here I thought you hated me.” 

Reed sneered and said, “I _do_ hate you,” before he leaned down and kissed him - angry, biting, and absolutely graceless. 

“But I suppose that’s just terribly passé of me.”


End file.
